Recueil de drabbles : Queer as Folk
by opelleam
Summary: Une série de drabble sur cette série. Ils portent sur l'ensemble des personnages, petits moments de vie de chacun.


**Voici un récapitulatif des drabbles écrits lors de l'arbre à drabble de Drakys organisé sur les LJ. Le principe: écrire un drabble de 100 mots (+/- 15) en reprenant tout ou partie de la dernière phrase d'un drabble précédent.**

**Les deux premiers ont été écrits lors des sessions précédentes, les autres pour la session qui s'est déroulée du 20 au 26 juin 2012.**

******Disclaimer : Les personnages de Queer as Folk appartiennent à Russell T Davies.**

* * *

**Queer as Folk (US) – Brian/Michaël - PG13**

« Pour nous guider sur le chemin de l'éternité, il y a des les moines, les prêtres, les Imams et les rabbins », dit Brian alors que s'échappait de sa bouche une lourde fumée.

Il reprit une taf.

« Moi, je dis qu'un peu de poppers» sa voix avait pris cette intonation particulière qu'elle avait toujours quand il prenait une bouffée, « un whisky et une bonne pipe une à deux fois par jour et tu fais quelques pas de plus vers le paradis ».

Michaël pouffa de rire alors qu'il prenait le joint que lui tendait son meilleur ami.

**Queer as Folk (US) - Lindsay/Brian - PG [Spoils saison 4]**

Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait la conne, qu'elle n'aurait jamais du coucher avec Sam et qu'elle allait s'en mordre les doigts, elle le faisait déjà. Mais Brian était là, malgré tous les défauts qu'il avait, malgré toutes les conneries qu'il faisait, ses faux pas et tout ce qu'elle avait à lui reprocher, il était là. A cet instant, alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, elle savait qu'elle avait eu raison de le choisir pour être le père de Gus. Elle poussa un long soupir.

« Je suis quand même vexé que tu aies tâté d'une autre queue que de la mienne.»

**Queer as Folk (US) - Brian/Justin - R**

« Tu finiras par comprendre ».

Voilà bien une phrase qui l'avait toujours mis hors de lui, comme s'il était évident qu'on devait forcement adopter un mode de pensée unique en vieillissant. Et l'entendre de la bouche de Brian, le type le plus irrévérencieux qu'il connaissait, c'était encore plus agaçant. Il détestait ça, quand l'autre lui parlait comme s'il n'était qu'un môme.

« Quand tu boudes comme ça, on dirait un petit garçon pas content ».

Justin le fusilla des yeux.

« Un petit garçon que tu baises dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables, ça fait de toi un pervers voire un pédophile ».

Brian éclata de rire et s'approcha séducteur.

**Queer as Folk (US) - Brian/Justin - R**

Brian éclata de rire et s'approcha séducteur. Sa main droite était déjà en train de descendre la fermeture éclaire de son jean.

« Alors, petit, tu veux un bonbon ? J'ai une grosse sucette pour toi. »

Et comme il disait cela, il baissa son pantalon, sa verge se retrouvant devant le nez de Justin. Ce dernier leva le regard vers lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Mais le publicitaire ne s'en amusait que plus.

« Regarde, elle est longue et dure. Elle te fait envie pas vrai ?

— Tu es débile. »

Mais déjà le ton de sa voix le trahissait.

**Queer as Folk (US) - Brian/Emmett/Ted/Michael - R**

« Bastardo.

— Quoi ?

—En espagnol, bâtard se dit bastardo, répondit Brian.

— N'importe quoi, dit Emmett.

— Depuis quand tu parles espagnol Brian ? parvint à demander Michael entre deux éclats de rire.

— Depuis que je me suis tapé la moitié des pédés de Pittsburg et qu'une bonne partie d'entre eux sont d'origine hispanique, à l'image de la population américaine.

— Il marque un point », concéda Ted.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Brian se leva pour rejoindre la piste de danse où il se fit tout de suite coller par deux hidalgos.

« Visiblement, il est parti pour attaquer l'autre moitié de la ville », remarqua Emmett avec un sourire amusé.

**Queer as Folk (US) - Brian/Michaël/Emmett - PG-13**

« Ne comptez pas sur moi pour en faire parti, lâcha Brian.  
— Pourquoi ? demanda Emmett tandis qu'il passait un nouveau boa à plumes autour de son cou.  
— Parce que je ne ressens pas le besoin de me mélanger à toutes les folles de la ville, maquillées et grimées comme de vieilles putes sur le retour.  
— Hé ! Ma mère y sera sur ce char, je te rappelle.  
— Michaël, tu sais que j'aime Debbie comme si elle était ma propre mère…  
— Brian, mon chou, à ta place, je n'irais pas au bout de cette phrase », remarqua Emmett.

**Queer as Folk (US) - Brian/Justin - PG-13**

« Si seulement, tu pouvais ne serait-ce qu'une fois arrêter de ne penser qu'à toi, cria Justin.

— Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis, et je n'ai jamais rien demandé, répondit aussi fort Brian.

— Tu m'emmerdes Brian, toi et tes réponses à la con, toi et ta façon de fuir en permanence.

— Mais fuir quoi Justin ? Une petite vie de couple bien pépère et rangée ? Je t'ai dis depuis le départ que je n'étais pas un mec pour ça. »

Justin soupira.

« Tu te trompes, mais je ne serais plus là quand tu vas t'en apercevoir. »

Et il quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte derrière lui.

**Queer as Folk (US) - Brian/Justin - PG15**

Près du lit, Justin était parvenu à compter jusqu'à cinq préservatifs usagés, deux bouteilles de bière, une de whisky, toutes vides évidemment, un godemiché qui lui avait fait levé les sourcils, un string léopard du plus mauvais goût et une peau de banane.

Il s'était assis sur le bord du lit, observant le corps nu de Brian, avant de passer la main sur ses fesses rebondies. Un sourire coquin était né sur ses lèvres quand cette idée avait germé dans son esprit. Il avait envie de lui et pour une fois, il avait envie d'être au dessus. Il attrapa un préservatif encore intact.


End file.
